Resident Evil Code: Veronica
Resident Evil Code: Veronica (Biohazard Code: Veronica in Japan) ist das vierte Spiel der originalen Resident-Evil-Hauptreihe von Capcom, das ursprünglich für SEGA Dreamcast im Jahr 2000 veröffentlich wurde. Die Geschichte des Spiels ereignet sich am 27. Dezember 1998, also drei Monate nach dem Raccoon-City-Vorfall und somit nach Resident Evil 3: Nemesis und Resident Evil 2. Es ist das erste Resident-Evil-Spiel, das für eine 6.Generationen-Konsole konzepiert war und das erste Spiel, das eine vollkommen polygonale Umgebung hat anstatt der üblichen statischen, vorgerenderten Hintergründe der bisherigen Spiele. Geschichte thumb|left|246px|Claire wird festgenommen Claire Redfield suchte nach ihrer Flucht aus Raccoon City noch immer nach ihrem vermissten Bruder, dessen Aufenthalt sie in Paris vermutet, wo sich ein Umbrella eigene Labor befindet. Doch ihre versuchte Infiltration geht schief und sie wird ertappt. Den Sicherheitskräften von Umbrella gelingt es die junge Frau, die eine Kampfausbildung von ihrem Bruder erhielt, festzunehmen. Claire wird daraufhin zu einem Gefängnis von Umbrella gebracht, das sich auf Rockfort Island befindet. Rockfort Island In einer Zelle kommt Claire in der Dunkelheit wieder zu sich, als sie eine Erschütterung des Bodens aufweckt. Offenbar wird die Insel angegriffen. Claire sieht sich, nur mit dem Feuerzeug ihres Bruders bewaffnet, ihrem Wächter Rodrigo Juan Raval gegenüber, der verletzt ist und sie überraschenderweise aus ihrer Zelle befreit. Rodrigo teilt Claire mit, dass sie gehen kann, da die Insel verloren ist. Sie soll sich nicht weiter um ihn kümmern. Doch Claire verspricht dem Mann mit Medizin zurückzukommen. Unglücklicherweise hat der geheimnisvolle Luftangriff auf Rockfort Island nicht nur die Hälfte aller Insassen und Beschäftigten der Gefängnisinsel getötet, sondern auch Proben des T-Virus freigesetzt, der nun die andere Hälfte in Zombies verwandelt hat. Dadurch wurden auch einige der auf der Insel befindlichen BOWs befreit. Nachdem Claire sich durch den Friedhof und den Hof des Gefängnisses geschlagen hat, begegnet sie einem weiteren Überlebenden; Steve Burnside. Bald schon hält sich Steve an Claire, um ihr bei der Suche nach einem Weg von der Insel zu helfen. In einem Gebäude des gefängnisses findet Claire eine gute Gelegenheit einen Hilferuf abzusetzen. Sie kontaktiert über einen PC ihren thumb|278px|Claire sendet eine EMail an LeonBekannten Leon Scott Kennedy, der mit ihr Raccoon City überlebte, und teil ihm ihren Aufenthalt und die Koordinaten der Insel mit, damit er ihren Bruder davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass sie Hilfe braucht. Doch zunächst treffen Steve und Claire, nachdem sie aus dem Gefängnis ausbrechen können und das Verwaltungsgebäude erreichen, auf den Direktor der Anstalt; Alfred Ashford. Dieser vermutet Claire als Drahtzieher des Angriffes auf die Insel und will sie töten. Vorerst kann Claire ihn aber abwehren, was Ashford veranlasst einige BOWs, wie die Bandersnatcher, auf die junge Frau zu hetzen. Während Claire und Steve nun auf der Insel nach einigen Dingen suchen, um die Türen in der gesamten Anlage zu öffnen und so einen Ausweg zu finden (unter anderem den Flugplatz), entdecken sie, dass man mit den Gefangenen auf der Insel grausame Experimente durchgeführt hatte. Zudem begegnet Steve seinem Vater, der sich, so wie die meisten Gefangenen, in einen Zombie verwandelt hat. Steve ist gezwungen ihn zu töten, bevor dieser Claire beißen kann. Zu allem Überfluss kreuzt Claire, auf der Suche nach dem Flugplatz der Insel, den Weg von Albert Wesker, der für den thumb|left|288px|Claire auf Rockfort Island (Trainingsanlage)Angriff auf die Insel verantwortlich ist. Wesker hat sich nach seinem vermeintlichen "Tod" einer geheimen "Organisation" angeschlossen und ist nun in deren Auftrag dabei nach dem T-Veronica-Virus zu suchen, den er auf der Insel vermutet. Zumindest glaubt er Hinweise über dessen Vwerbleib zu finden, da die Entdeckerin des Virus keine Geringere war, als Alfred Ashfords Zwillingsschwester; Alexia. Dass ihm Claire Redfield, die Schwester seines größten Widersachers, auf der Insel begegnet erscheint ihm Schicksal zu sein und er nutzt Claires Notlage aus, da er sich sicher ist, dass Chris Redfield kommen wird, um seine kleine Schwester zu retten. Doch bevor er Claire noch ein bisschen mehr quälen kann, wird er von seinen Teams gerufen und lässt Claire wieder allein. In der Folge finden Claire und Steve heraus, dass Alfred Ashford total durchgedreht ist. Er verwandelt sich (verkleidet) in seine Schwester Alexia, um sich selbst Ratschläge zu erteilen, wie er Claire und Steve umbringen kann. Er vermutet nämlich, dass die beiden hinter dem Geheimnis des Zwillingspärchen her ist. Doch Claire und Steve stellen den verrückt gewordenen Alfred und dieser wird angeschossen. Er flieht. Die beiden jungen Leute hingegen haben nun endlich alle Puzzleteile gefunden, um das Flugzeug, das der Weg ins Freie ist, endlich zu erreichen. Sie entkommen von der Insel. Doch auf der Ladefläche des Flugzeuges hat sich eine der BOWs versteckt, die freigesetzt worden waren. Es handelt sich hierbei um einen Tyrant. Dieser öffnet die Ladeluke und verhindern ein sicheres Entkommen. da Steve die Maschine fliegt, muss Claire sich dem Tyrant in den Weg stellen. Mithilfe einer Schleuderanlage gelingt es ihr den Tyrant zu besiegen und aus dem Flugzeug zu werfen. Sie schließt die Ladeluke und alles scheint überstanden. Doch das Unglück reißt nicht ab. Statt in den Süden zu fliegen, wird das Flugzeug automatisch in die Antarktis gelotst. Weder Claire noch Steve können das verhindern. Zur selben Zeit nimmt sich Alfred Ashford einen Jet vom unterirdischen Flugpark der Umbrella-Trainingsanlage auf Rockfort Island und eilt dem Flugzeug nach. thumb|167px|Albert Wesker in CVEtwas später erreicht Chris Redfield Rockfort Island, der Leons Nachricht erhalten hat, um Claire zu retten. Über einen unterirdischen Tunnel erreicht er die Insel und begegnet in den Tunneln dem Wachmann Rodrigo, der Chris von seiner Schwester erzählt, dass sie ihm geholfen hat. Doch Rodrigo wird von der B.O.W. Gulp Wurm angegriffen und schwer verwundet. Nachdem Chris die B.O.W. getötet hat, gibt Rodrigo diesem das Feuerzeug, das Claire ihm überließ und meint, dass es wahrscheinlich ist, dass Claire von der Insel fliehen konnte. Rodrigo stirbt an den Folgen seiner Verletzungen. Nun sucht Chris auf der Insel und in den Gebäuden darauf nach Hinweisen über den Verbleib seiner Schwester und entdeckt dabei ein Labor der Umbrella Corporation im Keller. Hier begegnet ihm zu seiner Überraschung der ehemaliger Captain der S.T.A.R.S., Albert Wesker, der für den Tod so vieler seiner Kollegen und Freude verantwortlich war. Chris hatte geglaubt, dass Wesker in der Spencer Villa im Juli 1998 ums Leben gekommen war. Für Chris wird diese Begegnung zu einem Kampf um Leben und Tod und dabei zieht er, der körperlich Wesker unterlegen ist, den Kürzeren. Doch bevor Wesker es gelingt Chris zu töten, wird dieser von einem Interkom im Labor unterbrochen. Die tot geglaubte Umbrella-Wissenschaftlerin Alexia Ashford nimmt Kontakt zu Wesker auf und dieser empfindet Alexia wichtiger als Chris und lässt deshalb von seinem Widersacher ab. Nachdem Chris sich von dem Angriff erholt hat, sucht er weiter nach Claires Aufenthaltsort. Bald schon findet er den unterirdischen Flugpark und nimmt sich einen der Jets, die dort stehen. Er ist weiß durch seine Begegnung mit Wesker, dass Claire die Insel längst verlassen hat und folgt ihr zur Antarktis. Antarktis thumb|left|288px|Claire und Steve im FlugzeugClaire und Steve fliegen die ganze Nacht per Autopilot, den sie nicht anschalten können. Mittlerweile hat sich eine intensive Beziehung zwischen den beiden entwickelt, die jedenfalls von Steves Seite aus romantischer Natur zu sein scheint. Am Morgen erreichen sie die Zielkoordinaten, doch es gibt ein Problem und das Flugzeug stürzt ab und kracht in die Haupthalle einer arktischen Station. Claire und Steve überleben den Unfall beinahe unverletzt und beginnen die Station zu erkunden. Sie brauchen nicht lange um herauszufinden, dass diese Station ebenfalls zu Umbrella gehört. Auch hier ist der T-Virus ausgebrochen und hat die meisten Mitarbeiter in Zombies verwandelt. Einige B.O.W. wurden dabei ebenso freigesetzt, wie die Große Motte. Claire und Steve trennen sich, um nach einem Ausweg aus ihrer Notlage zu finden. Denn diese Station birgt mehr Gefahren, als sie noch ertragen könnten. Mittlerweile hat auch Alfred Ashford die Arktis Station erreicht und weckt seine Schwester aus ihrem 15-jährigen Kälteschlaf auf, bevor er an seinen Verletzungen erliegt. Alexia findet Alfred und schwört Rache gegen den der für seinen Tod verantwortlich ist und sieht Claire und Steve auf den Monitoren der Überwachungsanlage. Sie lässt daraufhin den Nosferatu frei, der in einem Käfig unterhalb des Büros von Alexias und Alfreds Vater eingesperrt war. Was mittlerweile auch Claire wusste und auch in Erfahrung brachte, dass Alexia Alexander Ashford für ein Experiment missbrauchte, dieses schief lief und aus dem einstigen Wissenschaftler eben jenes Monster Nosferatu wurde. Als Claire und Steve die Station verlassen, um den Flugplatz zu erreichen, werden beide von Nosferatu angegriffen, können ihn aber besiegen. Während Chris auf dem Weg ist, um Claire zu retten, überschlagen sich hingegen die Ereignisse. Steve wird von Alexia gefangen genommen und Claire beim Kampf vergiftet. Sie fällt in Ohnmacht. Chris findet seine bewusstlose Schwester in der Wohn-und Büroanlage, die stark an die Spencer Villa erinnert. Er erkennt schnell, dass er ein Gegengift finden muss um sie zu retten. Auf dem Weg dahin wird er von Alexia gesehen, die ihn nun ebenso als Feind und Eindringling ansieht wie jeden anderen. Doch Chris schafft es ein Gegengift zu finden und verabreicht es Claire. Wieder vereint, haben die Geschwister jedoch wenig Zeit für einander. Die auf Rache sinnende Alexia trennt die beiden jungen Leute. Während Claire nun nach einer Möglichkeit findet wieder mit Chris zusammen zu kommen und weiter nach Steve sucht, steht Chris nicht Alexia gegenüber, sondern auch Albert Wesker. Wesker interessiert sich jedoch mehr für Alexia und fordert sie auf ihm den T-Veronica-Virus zu übergeben. Doch Alexias übermenschliche Kräfte schrecken Wesker davor zurück sich mit ihr zunächst zu messen, obwohl er selbst scheinbar auch übermenschliche Kräfte entwickelt zu haben schein, wie der entsetzte Chris bereits bemerkte. Wesker überlässt deshalb Chris den Kampf mit Alexia und zieht sich zurück, wohl der Meinung, dass Alexia Chris töten würde. Doch das ehemalige S.T.A.R.S.-Mitglied kann Alexia besiegen und unbeschadet entkommen, um nach Claire zu suchen. Claire hingegen hat bereits Steve in einer Zelle gefunden. Alexia hat dem jungen Mann den T-Veronica-Virus verabreicht und dieser mutiert vor Claires Augen. Doch dessen Zuneigung zu Claire verhindert, dass er Claire tatsächlich tötet und er stirbt an den Folgen der Infektion. Claire kann dessen Tod nicht verhindern. Nachdem Chris Claire wiedergefunden hat, wollen sie so schnell es geht von der Insel entkommen, wo mittlerweile die Selbstzerstörung eingeleitet wurde. Doch die völlig mutierte Alexia stellt sich ihnen in den Weg. Sie kann nur mittels einer speziellen Waffe getötet werden, was ihnen mit vereinten Kräften gelingt. Auf dem Weg zu Chris Jet, werden sie von Wesker angegriffen, der Claire zunächst als Geisel nimmt, dann aber von ihr ablässt und gegen Chris kämpft. Chris weiß, er hat gegen den "neuen" erstarkten Wesker keine Chance, doch wieder ist ihm das Glück holt. Wesker verlässt den Kampf vorzeitig, bevor die Anlage explodiert. So können auch Claire und Chris noch entkommen. Gameplay Resident Evil CODE: VERONICA ist das erste Resident Evil Spiel, dass eine Echtzeit-3D-Hintergrund-Grafik verwendet und nicht wie üblich die vorgerenderten Versionen. Doch noch immer hat der Spieler keinerlei Einfluss auf die Kamerapositionen; diese wechselt immer zwischen semi-festen Punkten und der Himmelsperspektive. Zwei Waffen können aus der Sicht des Charakters abgefeuert werden (Scharfschützengewehr und Linear Launcher) und das freischaltbare Mini-Spiel besitzt einen First-Person-Modus. Viele Funktionen wurden aus Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (da sie zur selben Zeit erstellt wurden), wie die Ölfässer und die 180°-Drehung, übernommen. Gegenstände aus Resident Evil 2, wie Aufrüstungsteile für Waffen und größere Kapazität zur Aufnahme von Gegenständen, wurden ebenfalls übernommen und neue Munition wie explosive Armbrustbolzen und Anti-BOW Munition für den Granatwerfer entwickelt. Einzigartig ist die Neuerung zwei Waffen gleichzeitig zu verwenden um gleich zwei Gegner besiegen zu können. Allerdings mangelt es an Veränderungen in der Fortbewegung des Charakters und der Unfähigkeit trotz vollem Inventars Heilmittel aufzunehmen. In dem Spiel gibt es drei Hauptprotagonisten: Claire Redfield, Steve Burnside und Chris Redfield. Doch im Gegensatz zu den ersten beiden Spielen den Charakter den man spielen will frei zu wählen, ist der Spieler hier gezwungen im ersten Teil des Spiels Claire zu steuern und in der zweiten Hälfte Chris. Steve ist einen kurzen Moment in Claires Hälfte spielbar und Claire einen Moment in Chris' Hälfte. Sobald man das Hauptspiel beendet hat, kann man das Battle Game Mini-Spiel freischalten und hat dann dort die Möglichkeit zwischen 5 verschiedenen Charakteren (Claire, Chris, Steve, Wesker) und eine alternative Version von Claire) zu wählen, um dann spezifische Areale von Gegners zu säubern bis man den jeweiligen End-Gegner erreicht. Es gibt in diesem Mini-Spiel einen versteckten Raum mit einer Inventarbox und einem "Tagebuch" mit dem Hinweis auf jemanden namens D.I.J.. Jeder der fünf Charaktere im Mini-Spiel hat eine Bonus-Bewegung oder -fähigkeit. Zum Beispiel kann Chris die Tigerstatue untersuchen und Claire friert wenn sie durch einen kalten Raum geht. CODE: VERONICA X Ist eine erweitere Variante von Code: Veronica, bekannt als Code: Veronica X wurde 2001 für Dreamcast (nur Japan) und Playstation 2, und 2003 auch für den Nintendo GameCube veröffentlicht. Diese Version beinhaltet unter anderem eine bessere Grafik, neun Minuten von ausgedehnten Zwischensequenzen, wie ein kurzes Treffen zwischen Claire und Wesker, eine erweiterte Kampfszene zwischen Alexia und Wesker, sowie eine Extra-Kampfszene zwischen Chris und Wesker (in der Wesker Chris erklärt, dass er in der Lage ist Steve wiederzubeleben). Capcom veröffentlichte am 27. September 2011 noch eine High Definition (HD) Version von Code: Veronica X zusammen mit Resident Evil 4 für Playstation 3 (Network) und XBox 360 (XBox Live). Eine Disk-Version wurde nur in Japan am 08. September 2011 veröffentlicht; genannt Biohazard Rivival Selction. Ansehen Resident Evil Code: Veronica erhielt weltweit ein positives ansehen, was die Zahlen nur allzu verdeutlichen. Für die Playstation 2 wurden weltweit 1,4 Millionen und für Dreamcast, Capcoms wichtigsten Veleger, 1,14 Millionen Exemplare verkauft. Damit erreichte das Spiel auf beiden Plattformen Platin-Niveau. Zusammen mit all den anderen Herausgebern, wie EIDOS (Europa) sowie Nintendo Australien belaufen sich die Verkaufszahlen insgesamt auf 3,21 Millionen Exemplaren von Code: Veronica. Ein gewaltiger Erfolg. Trivia * Code: Veronica ist das zweite Spiel der Hauptreihe, das einen Untertitel hat. Das erste Spiel war Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. * Inklusive bestimmter Versionen von Resident Evil Code: Veronica X konnte man im Spiel eine Dokumentation freischalten namens "Wesker's Report". Es war ein Bericht von Wesker über die Ereignisse der Serie bis zum Zeitpunkt des Spiels. * In den frühen Entwicklungsstadien des Spiels wurden Alfred und Alexia Ashford als Hilbert und Hilda Krüger benannt. * Die Ereignisse des Spiels werden in einem Nicht-Serien-Spiel im Arcade Stil noch einmal überarbeitet: Resident Evil Survivor 2 Code: Veronica. * So wie Resident Evil 2, hatte auch Code: Veronica eine Beta-Version mit einem alternativen Kostüm für Claire und verschiedene Orte mit Feinden. * Resident Evil Code: Veronica X war das erste Spiel das ein optionales Battle (FPS) Mini-Spiel vorstellte. * Code: Veronica X wurde als dritt-seltenstes Spiel für den GameCube in Amerika bestätigt. * In der neuen Version von Resident Evil Code: Veronica X (für Playstation 3 und XBox 360) hat Claire erstmals einen Schatten, wenn sie das Feuerzeug in der Hand hält. * Anfänglich sollte Resident Evil Code: Veronica das dritte Spiel in Hauptreihe der Serie werden. Doch aufgrund eines Vertrages zwischen Capcom und Sony, das man gerade unterzeichnet hatte, wurde Resident Evil 3: Nemesis diese Position übertragen, da Sony Spiele die auf der Playstation erscheinen sollen nummerierte. Code: Veronica hingegen sollte nun ein Ableger werden. Nichtsdestotrotz wird Code: Veronica trotzdem zur hauptserie dazugezählt. Wie auch immer, beide Spiele wurden seither auf mehreren Konsolen veröffentlicht. So war beispielsweise Nemesis ursprünglich nur für die PS1 geplant, wurde dann aber auch für Dreamcast, GameCube und PC portiert. * Resident Evil Code: Veronica ist das erste und einzige Spiel der Serie (so weit), worin macht nicht mit derselben Spielfigur das Spiel beendet, mit der man es begonnen hat. * Code: Veronica ist eines von vier Spielen aus Resident Evil, für das man Trophäen bekommt. (neue Version) * Dieses Spiel ist eines von drei Spielen, das nicht für den PC herausgegeben wurde. Die anderen beiden sind Resident Evil Zero und Resident Evil: Revelations. Ebenfalls wurde dieses Spiel nicht exklusive für Nintendo herausgegeben. Der Grund dafür ist allerdings unklar. * Für Code: Veronica (so wie auch RE3: Nemesis) wurde ein Manga herausgebracht. Neben einigen Nahkampfsequenzen (Chris, Claire und Steve können Monster nur mit waffenlosen Angriffen besiegen) und geradezu lächerlichen Schüssen (Claire kann mit nur einer Kugel mehrere Zombies töten), wird Chris als Linkshänder dargestellt. * Der Manga verfügt sogar über eine Erinerungssequenz, in der Chris von seiner letzten Begegnung mit Wesker erzählt. Allerdings wird er darin von Jill begleitet und nicht von Rebecca; genau wie in The Umbrella Chronicles. Cover Art Folgt...Einfügen Galerie nicht möglich. Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 22:52, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Galerie Folgt...Einfügen Galerie nicht möglich. Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 22:52, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Referenzen Externe Verweise * Offizielle japanische Netzseite * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/veronica/index.html Offizielle japanische Netzseite zu Code: Veronica X (jap. Titelzusatz: 完全版 Kanzenban)] * Offizielle japanische Netzseite zur GameCube-Version Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:PlayStation Spiele Kategorie:GameCube Spiele Kategorie:Xbox 360 Spiele Kategorie:Playstation 3 Spiele Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Spiele Kategorie:Dreamcast Spiele en:Resident Evil CODE:Veronica es:Resident Evil CODE: Veronica it:Resident Evil Code: Veronica ja:バイオハザード CODE:Veronica pl:Resident Evil Code: Veronica pt-br:Resident Evil CODE: Veronica ru:Resident Evil Code: Veronica